Tokyo Song Birds: The Saga Begins
by dragonbeast99
Summary: AU. It's up to Hinata & 5 other magical girls to save the world from an Apocalypse of death metal music w/their own music! Can Hinata & her friends prevent the Metalocalypse and win the hearts of their crushes at the same time? Metalocalypse Xover


Author's Note 

It's me again and this time I have teamed up with one of my good friends, reviewers, and fellow NaruHina fan Rose Tiger for an adventure that you'll never forget! In this AU NaruHina fan fic crossover, Hinata and the girls of the Naruto series team up as a musical band of magical girls to save the world from an apocalypse of heavy metal music! **Warning:** Because Metalocalypse is in this story, be prepared for language and some gore. It will be turned down a bit for our female audience. Also, I will be trying to stay as true to the characters as possible but they may seem a little tweaked to suit a modern day world by being more social etc.

I do not own Naruto; it rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump publishing. I do not own Metalocalypse; it rightfully belongs to its creators and adult swim.

I disclaim ownership of the song "Honey" by Mariah Carey. I disclaim ownership of the song "Duncan Hills Coffee Jingle" and "Deththeme" by Dethklok. I disclaim ownership of the song "Beginning of the End" by Spineshank.

The story will be written as follows:

_**Song Lyrics [x times repeated/ solos] (lyrics song by others, not vocalist) **_

_***Chorus start* lyrics of chorus *Chorus end* **_

_***Repeat chorus* **_

Story and actions

Here it is! Enjoy!

Tokyo Song Birds: The Saga Begins 

By: dragonbeast99 and Rose Tiger

Original concept: dragonbeast99

Coauthor/editor: Rose Tiger

Inspiration: Rose Tiger's DDR Naruto couples video on YouTube, my discovery of the greatness of shojo series, my twisted imagination and hunger for fluff.

Prologue: The Divinity of Music 

Long ago, the world was without good feeling and people did not know how to express themselves. That was when the goddess of music Benten came and brought to humanity the gift of music. People rejoiced and beautiful songs filled the hearts and ears of the people.

But there were some who used the gift of music to express dark feelings and in certain ways hurt people. Music became dark and the sole opposite and sister goddess of Benten emerged from the Netherworld, The Iron Maiden. Soon war broke out between the two sides; it was a war between those who wanted music for good and those who wanted it for evil. In the end, Benten won with the aid of her elite soldiers the Song Birds and the Iron Maiden was sealed away.

But now in our time, the Iron Maiden has reappeared with her army of heavy metal music to bring forth the Metalocalypse. There is only one hope in these dark times, and it lies in the descendents of the Song Birds. We now go to a Japanese high school girl named Hinata Hyuga, one of the descendents. This is her story.

Chapter One: The Klok Strikes Deth! 

Out in a remote area in the mountains, a large crowd of people were gathered for an event. The wavers had been signed, the giant pots of coffee and cream were filled, the drop signal was made, and the crowd was roaring. The band Dethklok would soon be performing! High above, miles away from the drop zone, the band sat waiting for their drop point inside their Dethcube as the Dethchopper came closer to their destination. Nathan "N20" Explosion, William "Murderface" Murderface, Toki Wartooth, Skwisgaar Skwigelf, and Pickles the Drummer impatiently waited for the concert to start. This was going to be one of their most metal performances yet and they wanted to make it as brutal as possible.

"Ah, damn, how much longer?" Nathan asked as he got up from his seat preparing to get ready to perform.

"I don't know. Just wait. They'll die soon enough." Murderface said as he sat back in his chair. Suddenly something began to form in front of the band. It was a skull with long devil horns; its upper half appeared first, its jaw appeared and attached itself to the upper half, muscle tissue began to cover it and then eyes grew into the sockets of the skull. Its face had six spikes coming out of it, there were two small spikes above where its eyebrows would be, and there were two ram like horns coming out of the side of its head with a large spike coming out of the center of the skull. It was the band's overseer Facebones from their dark master, the Iron Maiden.

"Hi guys! I got a message from Majo for you!" Facebones said in a whimsical voice. "She says it's really important!"

"Not now, we're gonna be performing soon." N20 said.

"Really!? Is it going to be metal!?" Facebones asked.

"Yeah." N20 answered.

"Is it going to be super metal!?" Facebones asked.

"Yeah." N20 answered.

"Will it be ultimate metal!?" Facebones asked. It was getting annoying for Nathan.

"Yes! I told you a whole bunch of different ways yes!" N20 answered.

"Is it going to be so metal that everyone will die and people will be screaming in agonizing pain because the song and performance is too metal for them to handle so now they regret ever calling themselves listeners to heavy metal because they are so messed up that their mothers can't even recognize them their so hideously deformed by the music that now they must live in complete utter darkness for the rest of eternity!?!?" Facebones asked all at once really fast.

"Will you just get out of here!?" N20 shouted at Facebones. Suddenly a TV screen appeared on one of the walls of the cube. It was the new Iron Maiden, Majo.

"That's her! You better listen to her Dethklok!" Facebones said as he moved away so that the band could see the screen.

"Dethklok, you have new orders after this performance." Majo said from her side of the camera and screen. She wore all black; her high buckle boots were black, her long coat was black, her finger nails were long and black, and she looked like some sort of madwoman in it all. The only thing on her that wasn't dark was her crimson hair and, purple lips and green eyes. "I have been watching your work and you have done. You have done well corrupting people out west in the United States. Your next tour will take place in the Far East beginning in Japan."

"Ohs, we's gonna sees Godzilla whiles we's there?" Toki asked in excitement.

"NO!" Majo shouted at Toki who stepped back in fear of his dark master. "Toki you're stupidity will be the end of you and it will lengthen the coming of our dark lord the Metal Overlord! That is why I am adding a new member to your band, so you can quicken your work and be ready for any sort of mishap in our near complete plans."

A side screen appeared by Majo revealing the image of a large, muscular man with a long blonde beard and hair. He looked angry, his hands were huge, he wore a belt with a thunderbolt on it, and he had an extremely metal keyboard in front of him. If anything, he looked like a Norse god of death metal.

"This is Siegfried 'Thor' Kvalheim; he is a keyboardist whose years of training and Norse worship have turned him into a man with a god like figure." Majo said with a sinister smile. She loved her newest soldier. "He will be joining you in Japan after this concert so please welcome him when you arrive."

"Why do we need another guy? I hate new members of bands." Pickles complained. "It's just awkward like, like, um, standing out in the middle of a third world country eating a hamburger while everyone around you is, ya know, dying of starvation and they all look at your food."

"Yeah! How do we know this guy won't suck?" Murderface whined. "Keyboards are for non-metal people and retards!"

"Yeah, keyboards sounds dildos anyways." Skwisgaar said as he tuned his guitar.

"All of you shut up and do as I say!" Majo shouted as her servant Karin arrived with a glass of some sort of red beverage that wasn't wine or blood, at least not human or animal blood. She then shoed Karin away and turned her attention back to Dethklok. "We have come too far for things to wrong here! Finish this tour strong and get ready to meet Thor and head to Japan."

"Fine! We'll do it." Nathan said feeling sick of Majo's shouting. "And don't worry about the concert. We're gonna make it the most metal thing to hit this town."

"Landing zone approaching in ten seconds." A voice on the Dethcopter intercom said.

"When does it get metal?" Majo asked with a grin. She knew Nathan would bring hell on earth wherever he went.

"Right now." Nathan said as the cube being carried by the Dethcopter was dropped three seconds early from its landing site and crushed millions below. It only got worse as the box opened up and crushed even more innocents. Dethklok had already killed half the crowd! Now the epitome the massacre was about to begin, the actual song and concert!! The band got began to play the moment Nathan took the microphone and the song began!

_**Do you folks like coffee? **_

"Do you folks like coffee?" Nathan asked the crowd as the lights began to flash and two giant pots of hot coffee and cream were wheeled into the concert.

_**Real coffee, from the hills of Colombia? **_

"Real coffee, from the hills of Colombia?" N20 asked the crowd. All the metal fans cheered. Now the real massacre was about to begin!

_**The Duncan awake you. From a thousand deaths. **_

As Nathan sang, the pot of coffee began to tip and fire came off of the stage. Toki and Skwisgaar began to spin their heads with their long hair spinning in the air with them.

_**A cup of blackened blood. (Die, Die) **_

The coffee pot finally tipped over and spilled out onto the crowd burning them alive with scolding hot coffee. Thousands were killed but they were all still screaming and cheering as they died slowly and painfully from third degree burns. Some even had their flesh melted off by the coffee but didn't care! The song was too metal for them to notice!

_**You're dying for a cup. **_

The crowd was literally dying for the band! Some even stood with their faces completely melted off or with melted limbs and still didn't care! Madness had taken over the crowd!

_**Guatemala Blend, Ethiopian, French Vanilla Roast. (Die, die) **_

Soon more pots of coffee arrived, all of them being the flavors Nathan named in the song. Now the crowd was dying by the millions!

_**You're dying for a cup. **_

Some of the fans were foolish enough to stand beneath the coffee pots with their mouths open in hopes of getting a drink of coffee but only to have either their mouths melted off or their insides burned by the heat of the coffee.

_**Prepare for Ultimate Flavor! **_

The crowd cheered louder at the sound of an ultimate coffee. Little did they know that it was the heated blood of the other victims' mixed with coffee.

_**You're gonna get some….now. **_

The coffee poured out on the crowd sweeping away the weak, dying, and those already dead.

_**And scream…. For your cream. **_

Now the pots of cream were being poured on to the crowd washing the others still standing away.

_**[Solo] **_

Skwisgaar broke into his solo as the remaining crowd endured. The band then began to absorb the death and chaos in the concert. The negative energy was strong and the band could feel it. This was a good gathering and Majo would be pleased.

_**Duncan Hills, Duncan Hills, Duncan Hills Coffee. **_

The song ended and those who had survived continued to cheer with no care of their injuries and now were something other than human from the song. They had become corrupted by the evil in the music and would now spread that evil to innocents who would be doomed to listen to the same music and become a source of the negative energy for the seal on the Metal Overlord.

The concert ended and everyone had got what they wanted, or at least Dethklok did. Meanwhile, a camera from a helicopter far above the concert was watching the band and sending the footage to a secret base out in the Rocky Mountains. There deep beneath the slopes and hills was a secret group of high positioned leaders. The Tribunal, as the called themselves, was watching the monstrous band and spying on their every move as they brought disaster and bad influence to the world. In the Tribunal group was the mysterious Mr. Selatica, Cardinal Ravenwood, and various other leaders. But only one was speaking at the moment before the group. The Secretary of Defense, General Crozier.

"Gentlemen, we are dealing with a crisis of massive proportion. Within three months, the heavy metal band known as Dethklok has been wreaking havoc on the world." Crozier said as he began to show the face shots of the band members. "Nathan Explosion, Toki Wartooth, Skwisgaar Skwigelf a man who possibly has the longest hair in the world, Pickles the Drummer, William 'Murderface' Murderface. All of these men you see before you are sociopathic and by far the biggest threat to mankind."

"What influence do they have on the world general?" One member asked.

"With what they are worth with their market value and wealth, public ignorance being their greatest ally and their threat to status quo, they are perfect manipulators." Crozier answered. The group's leader, Mr. Selatica, took notice after that.

"It is just as the ancients prophesied. The Apocalypse is coming." Mr. Selatica said as he stroked his long white beard. "The Sumerian prophecy of an apocalypse of heavy metal music, the Metalocalypse, is upon us."

"Assuming that this prophecy is true, then the threat of the band must not be ignored." Another member of the Tribunal said. "We should take action soon."

"Mr. Selatica I think it would be best if we eliminated the band now while we have the chance." Crozier said. Out of all members of the Tribunal, he hated the band the most for who they were and for the threat they posed.

"Noo, we waaaiitttt." Selatica answered as he stretched out his hand and gazed in Crozier's eyes. The leader had a strange effect on the general as he did all the other members of the Tribunal.

Things looked bad for the Land of The Rising Sun and the Tribunal didn't know how they would take care of this mobile disaster. A hero was needed. But the one needed was far away from the Tribunal and she was unaware that she would become a hero.

Ch. Two: Blessings in Late Gifts 

Tokyo, Japan, day after last dethtour 

It was another normal day in the wonderful city of Tokyo, the city that otaku dreamed of going to and where the most profound things could be found in Japan. The streets were busy, people were going from one place to another, and life was going on accordingly. But the real action, and where we will find our hero to be, was not in the concrete jungle of Japan but at one of the most prestigious schools in the city, Konoha High School. The day was almost done for the students and they were all egger to get home for their personal lives. In the school's choir room the girl's choir could be heard rehearsing for a concert coming up.

"Okay ladies, let's try to keep a high note at the end." The vocal teacher Kurenai Yuhi said as raised her conductor's baton higher. She had been teaching vocals for years and she was determined to see the girls of Konoha High School become the best they could be. "Good. Now one more time."

The girls hit a high note again. But the most noticeable ones, and probably the most beautiful ones in the group, were the two middle girls Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno. The two girls had been childhood friends and were still together after all these years. The two couldn't be any better friends or more opposite to each other; Hinata was shy while Sakura was assertive, Hinata was quite while Sakura was talkative, Hinata gentle while Sakura was tough. They completed each other and no one could separate the two.

"Well done girls! You are all sounding excellent today!" The choir director Tsunade said as she stepped out of her office with her assistant director Shizune applauding them. "I just got done talking with the committee and we are set for the concert!"

The girls were all excited. Once a year the five top schools in Japan would gather for a concert to perform and compete at before the families of the schools, their faculties, and even before the governor! There would be a lot of competition but the girls of Konoha were ready to tackle that challenge.

"You've put in a good days work ladies, let's call it day." Tsunade said as Kurenai dismissed the students. The women watched the girls leave thinking back to when they were their age; back when they were all thinking of their own dreams and working towards becoming the women they were today. Tsunade and the others had high hopes for these girls. They were confident that they too would become great women that stood out amongst others in their generation.

As everyone was leaving, Sakura and Hinata began to walk with each other.

"Good job today Sakura. You really have improved on your tone." Hinata complimented.

"Thanks but I still can't get my pitch of my voice as high as you can. What's your secret?" Sakura asked as she and Hinata continued out. Before Hinata could answer, the two were stopped in the hall by a punk wearing sunglasses and boots to school putting his leg against the wall to block them. Behind him was a crony of his that dressed the same way but also wore knuckle gloves and had a blue Mohawk. It was the school's two delinquents Kai and Riku.

"Hello chick and chick-a-dee! What are you two angles doing walking home all alone?" Kai said as he put his leg down and walked up to Sakura while fixing his messy brown hair. "You never know what might happen. You should have someone take you home and maybe even for a ride."

"Stop it Kai!" Sakura said boldly as Hinata stepped back a bit out of nervousness. "This is the eighth time this week you and your loser friend have hit on me and Hinata!"

"How can anyone resist!? You two are by far THE hottest girls in the school yet you two keep away from almost all the guys!" Riku said as he flared his nostrils at Hinata sickening her. "Come one Hina-baby, I'll take you on a ride that you'll never forget."

"Not even in your dreams you creep!" Hinata said defensively. She wasn't about to let Riku push her around. "All you care about are those two dirty motorcycles that you and Kai drive! Maybe if you two weren't such insensitive jerks and had decent rides we'd reconsider!"

"What? Like Naruto or that pretty boy Sasuke have anything better?" Kai said as he noticed that Hinata began to blush at the sound of Naruto's name. He was well aware of her crush as well as Sakura's on Sasuke. "And one other thing; when we said ride, we weren't talking about the bikes."

Kai and Riku began to laugh at their own innuendo while the girls were disgusted further. When they thought that they would have to deal with more of the two delinquents, help finally arrived to stop the antics of Kai and Riku.

"Get lost Kai, it's getting old." Sasuke said as he and Naruto arrived.

Sasuke was by far the most handsome and popular boy in the school that every girl had their eyes on. He was tall, fit, and his eyes were filled with mystery which seemed to match his mostly serious personality and what seemed to be a bit egotistic personality. Naruto was maybe not the most handsome boy in school and he didn't have the same popularity but he was attractive in his own way and his character earned the respect of others around him. He was just as fit as Sasuke, he was the same height, his eyes were a beautiful cerulean blue, but his personality was the exact opposites. Naruto was loud, outgoing, a bit hyper, and, there was no denying it, a bonehead plenty of times. Naruto and Sasuke's friendship went back to their childhood years and they couldn't be separated. If anything, they were like brothers.

"Aw crap, it's the school goodie goodies!" Riku said annoyed that he couldn't hit on Hinata anymore now. "Piss off! Like you two have anything to do with the Cherry Blossom Princess and the Sunshine Princess."

"Maybe we do." Naruto said sternly. He didn't like it when people bullied Hinata. He was always a special kind of protector to her. "Leave Hinata and Sakura alone or it will be a repeat of our last incident."

"What? You mean when I spit in your ramen at lunch and you ate without even knowing!?" Kai said while laughing at Naruto's stupidity. Naruto was not only embarrassed but infuriated by the subject. Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads over Naruto setting himself up to be insulted until he Naruto punched a nearby locker and dented it. "Shit……"

"I mean the part where you were screaming on the ground like a little girl!" Naruto said furiously. As much as Kai and Riku fought verbally with Naruto and Sasuke, they wouldn't often pick a fist fight with the two of them. Naruto and Sasuke were top in their class in the judo club so fighting them would be suicide.

"Hey Riku, I think I remember doing something similar to you when you poured milk down my head that same day." Sasuke said as he looked into Riku's eyes intimidating him.

"We-! Errr!! FUCK!" Kai shouted as he ran off with Riku in fear of being beaten again by Naruto and Sasuke. "We will get you two back one day! I swear it!"

"He didn't touch you or anything did he Hinata?" Naruto asked Hinata. While Naruto was checking up on his secret crush, Sasuke was doing the same with his crush Sakura.

"Oh, n-no, not at all, N-Naruto." Hinata said while fidgeting with her fingers. She always did this when she was feeling shy. She always did this around Naruto. "I'm fine really."

Hinata had had a crush on Naruto for a long time. Ever since they were little kids, Hinata looked up to Naruto as a role model of determination and self confidence. He was always put down by adults, other kids, and he didn't have any parents on top of it all. Naruto had been heavy burdens to carry but somehow he managed to keep that from getting him down. Hinata admired that.

Naruto had had the same crush for just as long. Hinata had everything that he dreamed of having; a loving family, support from those around her, intelligence, quietness, comfort being who she was, and respect. Naruto at first envied her for all this when they first met, but he soon began to feel admiration for her as he grew up and eventually developed the same kind of crush that she had. But they weren't ready to tell each other and they were too scared to.

"Well take care of yourself Hinata. You shouldn't let people like that push you around." Naruto said. "You may be shy but I know you're strong. Don't be afraid to show that, ever."

"Thanks Naruto. That really does mean a lot." Hinata said feeling her confidence sky rocket. Sasuke was saying something similar to Sakura at the moment.

"Sakura, if these guys keep doing this, you ought to go to someone for help. Come to me if you have to." Sasuke said. He knew Sakura a bit from childhood but he was always a bit distant from her; he was like that with a lot of people.

"It's fine Sasuke. I can handle punks like that any day." Sakura said showing off her own strength. She didn't want to look weak in front of Sasuke or anyone else. She and Hinata had a hard time growing up and she chose to become strong. "I really appreciate what you do for me; I really do, but please, let me fight my own battles."

Sasuke grew up in the same orphanage as Naruto. Growing up, Hinata and Sakura would pass by on the occasion and Sakura would show him affection appropriate at that age. She would always give him a kind word or a friendly gesture and Sasuke appreciated it. Sasuke had Naruto by his side but he often tried to fight his own battles like Sakura wanted to do now. It was hard, and Sasuke felt like he was isolating himself from the world making things hurt more. Sakura was strong and Sasuke respected that, but he didn't want her to have to hurt like he did back then and even now in secret.

Sakura had always noticed a mysterious suffering behind Sasuke's eyes and it hurt her on the inside. Unlike the other girls that were lusting after Sasuke, Sakura had concern for Sasuke's being as a person. When she first laid eyes on him she felt a special kind of pity that soon became a strange form of understanding and eventually the crush she had now. He was a good person on the inside; Sakura could feel it and see it in him. She wanted to bring that goodness out that he either didn't see, forgot, or was denying. Sasuke at times didn't seem very friendly but there was goodness in him that he was just barely clinging to and Sakura wanted to build it and be with the true side of him.

"I know you can but don't try to be alone when you do it. It hurts." Sasuke said. He seemed to move his eyes away for some reason. "I, I don't want you, to feel like there is no one to turn to."

Sasuke looked away trying not to blush while Sakura blushed without even trying to hide it. The four parted ways before they ended up embarrassing themselves or accidently revealing their hidden feelings. It was only a matter of time but it seemed like it would take forever.

"Hey, when are you going to come out of your shell and confess how you feel to Hinata?" Sasuke asked Naruto as the two began to walk out of school to where they parked their motorcycles. "You've had a crush on her since you were a kid so what's the hold up?"

"I would love nothing more in the world than to tell Hinata how I feel about her, but I can't do that until I find that girl who kissed all those years ago the night my parents died. Once I know how she feels I'll be able to decide who I want to be with." Naruto answered. Years ago when Naruto was only about three years old, Naruto had been kissed on the cheek by a girl the night his parents were killed in a house fire that was supposedly arson. When he was alone crying in the park, there was a festival going on and a girl came to him and kissed him to make him feel better. Naruto wanted to find that girl and thank her and know if she really did care for him that way he wouldn't break her heart if he chose to be with Hinata. "Maybe I'll hurry things up when you accept Sakura's feelings and admit that you like her!"

"My thoughts and feelings about Sakura are none of your damn business!" Sasuke said as Naruto began to laugh at him blushing over the mentioning of Sakura. Meanwhile a similar conversation was going on between the girls.

"Hinata you need to try and find the courage to confess to Naruto soon. Every time he looks at you I can see him growing more affectionate for you." Sakura said to encourage her best friend. "You have feelings for him so why not go for the gold already?"

"I'm afraid that I might break that other person's heart if I do." Hinata answered.

"You can't be talking about that boy you ran into when you were three." Sakura said in disbelief that Hinata was still holding on her past. "Hinata's he's gone. Naruto cares about you so just admit how you feel to him."

When Hinata was three years old, her parents took her to a festival where far outside all the festivities, she found a boy crying under a tree. She had a great heartfelt sympathy for the boy especially when he mentioned that he didn't have any parents and that no one liked him and in that sympathy she kissed him. Hinata was afraid that if she confessed her love to Naruto, that other boy might come back feeling heartbroken that she chose someone else before he could say anything.

"Once I know if he's okay I'll confess to Naruto…..if I don't faint like the other times I've tried to confess." Hinata said looking depressed now. She could never confess without fainting or something getting in her way.

"Hey, don't be like that. You still have a good chance of getting Naruto. Cheer up." Sakura said to bring Hinata out of her depressed state. "At least you're close to Naruto. Sasuke is still so distant from me and I don't know if he's ever going to really warm up."

"Thank you Sakura. Don't lose hope just yet. You have more confidence than me so you'll definitely get Sasuke before I ever confess to Naruto." Hinata said returning the encouragement to Sakura.

As the two girls walked home, they walked through the small business square where their separating point was. The biggest feature of the area was the giant news screen on one of the buildings. There the news would often be broadcasted for the many people making their way through the streets of Tokyo attending whatever business it was they needed to do. Weather it was going home from school, going to cram school, going to or leaving business meetings, or being yet another annoying American tourist or otaku fulfilling whatever was driving them. As the girls passed under the screen, a random person stopped them. It was a heavy metal music fan, a maggot.

"Dudes! You gotta stop and hear this! They're gonna announce it really soon!" The maggot said as he jumped in front of Sakura and Hinata scaring both of them.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Sakura said as both she and Hinata jumped. "What's the announcement you're talking about?"

"Just look at the screen and see!!" The maggot said as he pointed up. Other maggots that had followed him turned their attention to the screen too as a special news report came on. Everyone stopped to see what the big news was.

"To all you maggots and dethfans out there, the big news has just the shores Japan!" The news anchor said as a picture of a heavy metal band appeared to the right of his head. "After a long and controversial discussion on whether the band should be allowed to perform or not, the heavy metal legends Dethklok is now set to perform a live tour here in Japan!"

The maggots cheered and all the secret fans of the band cheered at the sound of the news. Hinata and Sakura were the only ones who hadn't heard of the band before.

"This will be the band's first tour in the Far East and fans from even overseas are coming to hear the metal gods. But it doesn't stop there. This will also be the tour that introduces the band's newest member, Siegfried 'Thor' Kvalheim." The news anchor said as a new picture came up of the new band member. The dethfans cheered but the girls felt a bit of disturbance from the picture of Thor and Dethklok; something about the band didn't seem right. "Siegfried has been spending years mastering the keyboard in order to add more metal the already metal band."

After saying that, the screen cleared to play a video of the band. The maggots began to scream and throw rocker signs into the air. The video began and the most twisted music ever played filled the ears of the audience.

_**Doodily Ding-Dong Tick-Tock[x5] **_

A red version of the bands emblem came up close and inside the winged skull's mouth a huge man with long black hair and black finger nails appeared riding some sort of motorcycle. After the second verse a flash of the emblem then zoomed the camera out showing more of the band members on attachable passenger seats. The third revealed the entire band riding in similar seats. The final two verses showed only the band.

_**Dethklok! [X4] **_

The screen then began to flash showing the band standing, a skull closing in on the camera with a spinning guitar, then finally the band playing.

_**I'll, teach you, to, rock…**_

The lead singer then zoomed ahead of the other band members and jumped off of his motorcycle onto a dead, barren landscape.

_**Dethklok! [X2] **_

The video went back to flashing and showing the spinning guitar and giant skull closing in but this time with lightening.

_**Skwisgaar Skwigelf, taller than a tree.**_

The image of the lead guitarist appeared. He was a tall man with long blonde hair.

_**Toki Wartooth, not a bumblebee. **_

The acoustic guitar player appeared. He had slightly long brown hair and a string like mustache.

_**William Murderface, Murderface, Murderface.**_

The bass player appeared. He was a shorter member with not a fat but round physic, short brown hair, and a huge mustache.

_**Pickles, the drummer, doodily doo. (Ding-dong, doodily, doodily, doo.)**_

The drummer appeared. He was a redheaded man with long orange braids and an orange beard and mustache.

_**Nathan Explosion. **_

The lead singer of the band appeared. It was the same man from the beginning of the video. As the band continued to play, they extended the end of the song and showed the newest band member who was playing an odd keyboard that seemed to amplify the sound of the other band members. With that, the video ended.

The crowd cheered as the video ended and the times for the band's performances were posted. The locations covered almost have of Japan and Tokyo was going to be the grand finale for the band. The other people watching were excited but Hinata and Sakura couldn't help but feel something evil about the band. The girls decided to let this feeling go and parted ways for the day.

Hinata arrived home a bit later than usual for stopping to see the Dethklok video but never the less, she was glad to be home and her mother was happy to see her too.

"Mom, I'm home!" Hinata said cheerfully as she left her school shoes by the door and walked into the kitchen where her mother was.

"Welcome home dear!" Hinata's mother Hitomi said. She was always glad to see Hinata. "You're a bit late coming home today. Usually you're here at least a half hour earlier."

"Sorry, I got distracted on the way here." Hinata said as she placed her school bag down.

"Late or not, you're still here in time for me to give you the gift I've been saving for you." Hitomi said as she went to get it for Hinata.

"Really? My birthday was only a few days ago." Hinata said.

"It's a late birthday gift. I meant to give it to you earlier but I had misplaced it." Hitomi said as she presented Hinata with what seemed to be a jewelry box for a necklace. "This has been passed down to the women in our family for generations. The eldest daughter receives it when she turns sixteen and now it's your turn to have it."

Hitomi opened the case and revealed a silver chain necklace with a microphone pendent on it. Hinata picked it up and admired it for the moment. She was breathe taken by its beauty and could tell that the pendent was pure crystal.

"It's beautiful, I love it." Hinata said thanking her mother. She put it on to see if it fit. It fit perfectly around her neck.

"Also, a letter from your father came in today." Hitomi said as she handed it to Hinata. "I wanted to read it, but I have a feeling that this is another letter that is meant for you only."

"Oh, another one? Dad's starting to write more frequently." Hinata said. Hinata's father Hiashi had left when she was twelve for reasons unknown to her without a word but he always kept in contact with her and her mother. But recently he was writing to her more often and his letters were a bit strange. He was always asking strange questions like if she felt depressed, if she could sense darkness inside other people, or scared of evil things lurking inside of people. The only normal things he ever asked about were if she had confessed to Naruto yet and encouraging her to do so. "I'll read it later."

Hinata didn't want to seem like she didn't care about her father but the fact that his letters were getting weirder bothered her. Hinata went to her room, changed out of her school cloths into something more comfortable, and started her homework. After finishing it, it was time for dinner. Hinata eat almost forgetting about the letter.

As Hinata was about to go to sleep, she remembered the letter and opened in the dead of night. She was nervous, but she trusted her father.

"Dad, please just tell me you're coming home and let me know why you've been acting so strange lately." Hinata thought to herself as she opened the letter. She braced herself, broke the seal, and opened the envelope.

_Dear Hinata, _

_It's your father again. I know you're probably worried about me and concerned about what I've been talking about in my last few letters but I promise you that it will all make sense in good time. I promise when I get home I'll explain everything to you. I'll finally be able to see you all grown up and your mother again. Just promise me not to completely change before I get home. _

_But onto more important matters. I need you to stay alert. Tonight something very important will be coming to you from me. It's a very special gift from me. Stay strong Hinata. I know this is all so vague but I promise you that it's for your own good. I will see in good time. _

_Love your father, Hiashi. _

"Dad, you're still not making sense. How could I get a gift from you this late at night when the postal service is closed and when I won't even be awake to hear whatever it is that you have for me arrive?" Hinata thought to herself feeling more upset with her father. He still wasn't making sense and he now went from strange to completely weird. "Why can't you just come home? Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

As Hinata was about to turn out her light, she noticed something outside her window. There was a dark skull shaped skull and it seemed to be moving closer to the city. Little did Hinata know that within the black clouds ahead was the Dethplane carrying the unholy nightmare Dethklok. Hinata tried her best to ignore it, and fell asleep.

When Hinata feel warm. It seemed hotter than usual for some reason and it there was no logical explanation for it.

"What's going on? Did mom turn-!" Hinata stopped in midsentence when she awoke to find herself floating over a burning ruin of what appeared to be her home town. "What!? W-Where am I!? How did this happen!? Mom! Anybody! Someone help me!"

It had to be a nightmare. Hinata refused to believe that this was all happening. The world below was nothing but a sea of fire, corpses, brimstone and blood. Hinata felt sick to her stomach when she saw the horrific scene. She squinted her eyes, hit herself once, but nothing was waking her up from the nightmare. That was when Hinata saw the pinnacle of the apocalypse before her eyes.

"W-W-Who is that?" Hinata thought to herself as she saw a woman in all black sitting on a throne of bones with strange and terrifying warriors beside her. Hinata couldn't tell who most of them were but she recognized Dethklok in the line of warriors. Hinata looked deep into the eyes of the apocalyptic queen and felt a shiver of terror run down her spine as the queen gave her a wicked smile. "No, this can't be, this can't be the end of the world! How could you do something like this!? Who are you!? Answer me if you can hear me!"

"Now rise oh great and powerful Metal Overlord! Take the world that your Iron Maiden has prepared for you!" The queen said as she stood up from her throne and raised her hand up causing the earth the crack open causing more darkness and brimstone to enter. "Take souls and life energy of those corrupted by the psalms of your metal and live again!"

Hinata stood up as a giant black metal skeleton rose from the earth's crust and let out a monstrous roar. It then looked at Hinata with glowing green eyes.

"No! Someone wake me up! Someone take me out of this nightmare!" Hinata shouted as she shook her head trying to wake up. But it was no use. The monster then began to climb out of its hole and reach for Hinata. "No! Stay away! Someone please make it all stop!"

Hinata turned around and ran into the darkness screaming and shouting for help. Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes in fear of what was going on. She didn't know what to do or how to escape until she bumped into something in the darkness.

"I can't believe it. You look so much like your mother now." A familiar voice said to Hinata. Hinata looked up to see who she had bumped into and saw her father standing before. Hinata's eyes began to well up in joy. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you."

"Dad!" Hinata cried as she threw her arms around her father. She couldn't tell if it was really him, if this was a dream or a nightmare, or if she was caught inside some sort of chaotic dimension but it meant so much to be able to see her father again. "My God, where have you been? Why did you leave me and mom all those years ago? Why do you keep sending me these weird letters? Why-"

"Hinata, please calm down. I know you have a lot of questions but I don't have time to answer all of them and some I can't answer just yet." Hiashi said as he put his hand on his daughter's face and wiped a tear from her cheek. "There were some things that I had to find out about but if I left with you knowing why I left then you and your mother would have been in danger. I'm sorry Hinata, but I couldn't risk you or your mother."

"Does it have anything to do with that thing I saw?" Hinata asked feeling better now.

"It does and you are one of the few people can fight this evil." Hiashi answered. Hinata looked shocked and confused. "Only you can stop the Iron Maiden."

"What? Fight? You mean I have to fight those people and that thing?" Hinata said feeling scared now. This was all happening all so suddenly. "What could I possibly do to stop that woman and her army of monsters?"

"That's why I'm here." A woman's voice said as a bright orb of light flew down beside Hiashi. Hinata stepped back to look at the strange entity. "I will help you unlock your power Hinata."

"My power?" Hinata asked.

"You are blessed with a special gift Hinata." The orb said. "You must use this power to save the earth and find the other elite soldiers, the Song Birds, like you who can stop these death metal soldiers the Metal Menaces."

"What can I do against the power of death metal?" Hinata asked. She could tell that her father and this voice were being serious. Hinata didn't want to let her father down and she didn't want the horrible vision she just saw come true. "What is my power?"

"Your power is inside you Hinata. Your heart and your voice is one of the purest." The orb said. Suddenly the necklace that Hinata received from her mother began to glow and the pendent began to float. Suddenly Hinata's heart began to race at an abnormal rate causing Hinata to place her hand over it in pain. "Hinata you need to let go."

"But it hurts! What are you doing to me!?" Hinata said as she began to bend over in pain. "Stop it! Please don't do this to me!"

"Hinata, trust us, nothing bad is going to happen to you." Hiashi said to Hinata. "Hinata, I need you to be strong for me. I know that you've never had that much self confidence but I need you to be strong for me. Hinata now is your time to shine and prove yourself to everyone. You underestimate yourself. You can do this."

Hinata began to think about what her father said. It was true that she never had much self confidence but that was one thing that Hinata was always trying to change about herself. That's why she liked Naruto so much. He had the confidence she didn't have. That's why she was always striving to be like him and to never give up. Hinata started to think about Naruto right then.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Hiashi said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Hinata said blushing and forgetting about the pain for a moment.

"Hinata, you can be like Naruto and be confident. You just need to start believing in yourself for once." Hiashi said. "You'll have to protect him too when the war begins."

When Naruto was mentioned, Hinata gained a new resolve as she realized that those precious to her were at stake. Hinata stood up straight and let go of her heart. The pain disappeared and a great light came out of her heart in the shape of what looked like some sort of a dove. It fluttered in front of Hinata as if waiting for her to do something.

"Now Hinata, repeat after me." The orb said. "With all your heart, I want you to shout 'Song Bird Power Vocal!' like there's no tomorrow."

Hinata built up her courage and with determination in her eyes and heart, she shouted what the orb told her to shout.

"Song Bird Power Vocal!" Hinata shouted. Suddenly a bright light covered Hinata as the bird that came out of her heart flew spiraling up her with some sort magical stream that wrapped itself around Hinata's legs and moved on up to her chest. The bird then flew into Hinata's chest and the same stream of magic began to cover her arms and the rest of her upper body. A pair of wings folded on her back and the transformation that Hinata was going under was soon coming to an end.

But right when Hinata was about to complete her transformation, she woke up in bed. It was morning already. Hinata looked out her window; there were no fires, no monsters, no Iron Maiden, or any of the other people she saw.

"I guess it was all just a dream." Hinata thought to herself as she got out of bed and looked at the pendent she was still wearing. As tempted as Hinata was to remove it after the dream she had, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She then looked over at her alarm clock. "I better get going or else I'm going to be late."

When Hinata got dressed and began to walk to school, she noticed something on her window sill outside. It was a small green song bird watching her.

Chapter Three: DethTour Japan 

After hours of waiting at the airport, butchering almost all the fans on the way in, moving all their instruments and belongings, Dethklok had arrived in Japan! The Dethtrain stopped in front of a large warehouse where the band would be staying for the night. It was a rather tall building meant to hold construction equipment and after the remodeling, it was the most metal place in the city. The man who was actually crazy enough to sell them the building began to give the band a tour of the band's new home for the time being.

"And if you look over here, you will see a fine indoor Zen garden along with a traditional Japanese home themed living room." The salesman said with a smile as he led the band through the front door. "Now if you'd please-! What are you doing!?"

Murderface walked into the home with his boots still on tracking boot prints over the floor. He then walked up to the Zen garden and unzipped his pants and began to piss on the garden. The salesman watched in horror at the disrespect and ruining of the perfectly arranged garden. Soon the rest of the band began to walk in tracking dirt and boot marks on the fine wooden floors. The salesmen took off his shoes and began to follow the band as they continued to destroy the home.

"Wows, they's gots nice floors beds." Toki said as he lied down on one of the futon mattresses.

"Yeah, goods if you wants to be's tea bagged in your sleeps." Skwisgaar said as he threw his bag down in Toki's face.

"Hey, is it cool if I put my drums here?" Pickles asked the salesman as he went and kicked over a suit of samurai armor. "The armor is kinda gay so I figured it would be alright I got rid of it."

"Whatever you want Pickles-san!" The salesman said almost in tears. He couldn't believe that the band was destroying the new home after so much money had been put into making it.

"Hey, where's the booze?" Nathan asked as he started searching the house for beer.

"Check the bottom shelf." The salesman answered. He was beginning to wish he were dead after all that had happened now. Nathan did just that and got an ice cold one out. "A refrigerator made to fit all the band's meals in. I hope this is big enough for all of you and everything you asked for is in there."

"It's not." Thor said as he began to twitch his eye when he noticed that the food he demanded wasn't there. "There is no baby meat."

"If you mean shrimp or baby back ribs, those should be coming-!" Thor grabbed the salesman by the shirt before he could finish and brought him close to his face.

"I meant human baby meat!" Thor shouted.

"WHAT!?!?!?" The salesman shouted. "That's disgusting! Such a demand could never be met!"

"You don't understand." Thor said quietly before raising his voice slowly. "I, EAT, HUMAN, BABIES. I, NEED, BABY, MEAT."

"Sir, if you want that, I, I don't know what to say. I can't simply-!! AAHHH!!!!" The salesman was whipped face first into a wall by the ankles by Thor knocking his teeth out and then tossed him out a window killing him.

"Dudes, that had to be the most metal thing I've seen out of the rookie all day." Pickles said in amazement.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha High School, things were going relatively normal for everyone, everyone except Hinata. Hinata was writing down notes in class when she noticed the same green bird from earlier outside. Suddenly something began to vibe in her mental senses. It was as if her emotional detector was hyped and going off scale by everyone in the room. She began to notice more who was paying attention with enthusiasm for the class and those who were bored or slacking off.

"What's this feeling?" Hinata thought to herself as she felt the hidden depression of the boy behind her, Sakura's complicated feelings of love for Sasuke, and bouncing thoughts of the boy with ADD. "This is weird."

Hinata then turned her attention to the teacher who was smiling throughout the entire lecture. She looked so happy on the outside teaching the class new algebraic formulas but Hinata could now tell that she was bored out of her mind and completely unenthused about what she was doing.

"Alright, any questions?" The teacher asked with the same fake smile.

"Um, sensei, why are you pretending to be so happy about the subject your teaching us?" Hinata asked. She let her new found sense slip. She could tell that this wasn't going to be pretty.

"What do you mean Hinata? I'm just glad to see that I have you and everyone else in here as my fifth period class." The teacher said with the same smile. "This period does better than my other periods. What makes you think that I would fake feelings of happiness?"

"Well, I, I can just tell." Hinata said beginning to blush in embarrassment for having to defend herself now. "You're wearing that fake smile right now and I can just tell that you want nothing more than to end this class now."

Right then the bell rang and everyone left except Hinata who was told to stay and talk with the teacher. Sakura stayed back to see what was happening.

"Look you little white eyed freak! I have been going from school to school trying to hold a decent job teaching but I'm always told that I don't put any effort into teaching you little punks!" The teacher said angrily. Hinata's feelings were hurt when the teacher commented negatively on her eyes. She had always been bullied about her eyes. "So if I'm told that students notice that I'm putting on a show for them and I lose my job for being a fraud then it will be your fault!"

As Hinata left from the class room, Sakura spoke with her.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked.

"I'm really not sure." Hinata answered. "It just, came out of me; I don't know what I was thinking."

Hinata let the incident go and finished the day with Sakura. The two then went to choir practice feeling a new found energy when they arrived.

"Alright everyone, let's warm up and get your voices in tune." Kurenai said as she set up her conductor's stand and began. "Okay, let's start the song from the beginning and see how far we get."

From the start of practice, to the end of it, Hinata and Sakura held the strongest voices and best tone. It was if over night they miraculously perfected their voices into voices that had a strong emotional, moving, and heartfelt element to them. As the practice went on, the other girls began to feel jealous of the two for how well they were doing.

"Well done ladies! Let's rest your voices for the night and be ready for the next practice on Monday!" Kurenai said as choir practice was concluded for the evening. Kurenai then went up to Hinata and Sakura to talk to them about what had happened today in practice. Kurenai had never heard anyone sing like this during all the years she taught vocals and choir. "Hinata, Sakura, how did you two do that? You two sang like there was no tomorrow."

"Thank you sensei, I really don't know how I did it." Hinata answered. "Today, I just feel really happy to sing and it felt so much up lifting than usual."

"I felt the same way. It was like this whole other being came over me and made my singing feel like something I've never felt before." Sakura said. She hadn't told anyone, but she had had a dream similar to Hinata's as well as feelings like her all day. She wondered if it was contributing to her choir practice today. "I just feel so exhilarated singing today."

"I'm glad to hear that from both of you." Kurenai said. She was glad to see her students blooming so quickly. "I hope you two still have it for next practice."

"We will." Hinata said with a smile as she and Sakura left. As the two left school they ran into a group they were actually glad to see and whom they enjoyed talking with. It was Naruto and Sasuke with the band they had assembled in school; Shikamaru, Gaara an early transfer student from Suna High School, Chouji, and Hinata's older cousin Neji. They had a van filled with their instruments as well as other necessary equipment.

"Hey Hinata, how was choir practice?" Naruto asked.

"Fine thank you." Hinata answered. "What's new with you? You have your band here so there must be something big going on."

"Didn't you hear? The Battle of The Bands is tonight and all amateur bands will be competing tonight for a cash prize as well as possible recognition from record companies willing to do business with a potential band." Neji said. "Who knows Hinata; you might be related to a rock star one day."

"That would be a real convenience." Hinata laughed.

"We're gonna be playing tonight in the contest. Want to come watch Sakura, Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"As much as I'd love to, Kakashi sensei seems to think that my grade in Japanese isn't where it should be so I have work on that tonight." Sakura said feeling disappointed that she couldn't hear her crush play.

"I'm free tonight, but Sakura…" Hinata didn't want to leave her friend behind.

"Its fine Hinata, go without me. Just be sure to tell me if they win or not." Sakura said. She didn't want to hold her friend back from possibly having a romantic moment with Naruto.

"I could come over for a few minutes to help you with your work Sakura. My grades are solid in Kakashi's class so I can help you pass." Sasuke said. He saw a potential opportunity to get closer with Sakura since she showed so much affection for him, but he was nervous that making a move on his own would make things uncomfortable for Sakura.

"Oh no, that's fine too Sasuke. I don't want to take you away from preparing for your big night!" Sakura said while blushing a bit. Sasuke wondered if he moved on her too soon or too fast.

"So Hinata, if you're coming, do you need a ride?" Naruto asked his crush who was beginning to feel the same romantic tension as he was. "I can pick you up before we leave, if that's alright."

"Actually I have some school work I need to take care of first so it will be a while before I can leave." Hinata lied. She was too nervous of getting into a conversation leading to a confession. She knew that if she were alone with him that the subject would come up and she would either faint or do something that would make herself look foolish. "M-My mom can drop me off before it's time for you to perform."

"Okay, I'll, I'll be waiting then." Naruto said feeling a bit relieved that he too didn't have to worry about a confession situation but also disappointed that he still didn't have the guts to tell her how he felt. "Well, goodbye for now."

The two groups said their goodbyes and left to attend their respected business. Neji drove the van with the others while Naruto and Sasuke drove their motorcycles. The van drove fairly close to the two so that the passengers could speak with them.

"Do you two even have the proper licenses for those things? You never wear helmets and I swear that you don't follow traffic laws on them either." Shikamaru said through the window. "You ought to get a license for driving a car. One of these days you're gonna crash and be nothing but skittles and bits."

"Shut up. Sasuke and I have been doing this for years." Naruto said. "We got helmets but those are only for any dates that decide to ride along."

"By dates you mean Hinata and Sakura." Chouji said through the back window. "Hinata has her whole life ahead of her Naruto, but her love life is fading fast. I'd say something before she finds someone else."

"That's none of your damn business!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke and the others started to laugh.

"I don't know Naruto, we're all friends but there is no pact saying that we can't take girls from each other that one of us puts off to the side." Gaara said teasingly. "Hinata would be a good girl for me. If you don't take her I think I will."

"Don't you dare go near Hinata!" Naruto shouted angrily at Gaara.

"I'll be damned, he actually cares enough about her to keep her to himself." Shikamaru said with a grin. "Don't get jealous if one of us actually does take her while you're still deciding if you want her or not."

Naruto drove ahead of the van and flicked everyone off inside making them laugh harder. Naruto then turned his attention to the traffic light and came to a halting stop as the light turned red. Naruto quickly caught himself and rebalanced himself on his bike. The others behind him then began to laugh hysterically at how worked up Naruto got over the subject of Hinata.

Later that day at Hinata's house, the love struck girl was napping at her desk after finishing her homework. She hated herself now for not taking her chance with Naruto. How could she not take that opportunity? How long was she going to hide her feelings? Hinata was frustrated with herself.

"Why can't I get over this? Why won't that boy I kissed come forth and tell me his feelings now so I can take Naruto without any regrets or guilt?" Hinata thought to herself with her head buried in her arms. Suddenly she heard a tweet and looked up at her window. She had left her window open and the same green song bird that she had seen today had flown inside and perched itself on her dresser. "It's you, you've been following me all day."

Hinata had been curious about the bird all day for following her and appearing when so many weird things had happened. Hinata put her finger out to see if the bird would come to her and surprisingly it did. Hinata thought that maybe it was someone's pet but it still surprised her that the bird was so friendly. Hinata stroked its back and began to speak to it for the sake of letting her feelings out. Hinata didn't care that the bird couldn't respond and probably couldn't understand her but she just wanted someone or something to hear her out.

"You're lucky living such a free life without a care in the world. You don't have to worry about your past or present and how it will affect your future. No childhood crushes, no shyness in front of the boy you like, no having to decide your career or profession, and no family mysteries." Hinata said to the bird with a sigh. Sometimes she thought that the drama in her life was enough to be written into a story. "I've been having these weird feelings today after having that bizarre dream. Maybe it's just from my family problems or something like that messing with my thinking but it all seems too abnormal. Looking back, it seems that the strange things that happened before all this came to its pinnacle when the announcement of that band Dethklok coming to Japan was made. But that would be absurd and just an extremely childish scapegoat for my problems. Maybe this is the beginning for something new that will turn my life around for the better. Or maybe I'm crazy."

"Things are going to change and you're not crazy Hinata." A voice said. Hinata looked at the bird where the sound of the voice came from. Did the bird just speak to her?

"What? Wait a minute, birds don't…" Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard. Right then her mother came in as the bird flew away.

"Hinata, honey you should get ready now. You're friend's concert is going to start soon." Hitomi said as she walked into her room looking around. She swore she heard Hinata talking to someone. "Were you talking to someone earlier?"

"No, not at all." Hinata said. She was now sure that she was losing it. "I'll change quickly and then go."

As Hinata was leaving to see her crush perform, Dethklok was leaving to find food. Their chefs hadn't arrived yet and the sound of fine Japanese food along with a potential moment to destroy something as well as get laid by the lady dethfans here in Tokyo intrigued the band of maniacs. Nathan drove the Dethcyle along with all of its passenger seats for the other band members. Right when the band thought it was going to have a peaceful, or at least what was considered peaceful to them, night Facebones appeared beside Nathan flying as fast as he could to keep up with the band.

"Hiya guys! I just another super metal message from Majo about a super metal opportunity!" Facebones said with glee. Nathan looked at the flying skull with annoyance. "There's gonna be a bunch of kids getting together for a contest of amateur bands! You guys could corrupt a good amount of people and turn them towards your music!"

"Um, I don't play for kids. They're just too, gross." Pickles said thinking about little kids and babies. He never thought of adolescents when he heard the word "kid". "I mean the drooling, the snot noses, the diapers, and the parents complaining about the music is just a pain in the ass."

"Yeah, unless yous counts thes milfs that's theres fors yous to dos!" Skwisgaar said with a smile.

"Yeah and their too stupid at that age to even know what the songs are about! It's like giving your art and really cool stuff to homeless people who don't know how to appreciate it." Murderface said as he too got the wrong idea in his mind when Facebones said kids. "They'll just be sitting there sucking their thumbs not knowing the intensity and quality of the metal. I'd rather play for old people than a bunch of crying babies!"

"No! No! They're not that young! They're kids in high school! They'll love this stuff!" Facebones said correcting the thinking of the band. "Let's go get some easy souls quick and early!"

"No, no that's just not going to happen because we're all dying of starvation and we really don't want to have to play for a bunch of people we don't even like for nothing." Nathan grumbled. "We'll get it them at the actual tour. Where we'll be paid to do what we do. Where there will be proper stage effects and chicks."

"But there are people you could easily get without even having to play!" Facebones whined. He only wanted to be able to see the destruction, he didn't care about the actual mission. "Just corrupt someone to do it!"

"No Facebones, I just want to eat." Nathan said now beginning to get angry with the hyperactive overseer of the band.

"BUT NATHAN!! IT WOULD BE METAL!!!" Facebones whined as loud as he could.

"FINE! We'll get them on the way there!" Nathan shouted as he growled all the way to the school that was hosting the Battle of The Bands.

Meanwhile, back with Naruto and the others, Naruto began to feel something wicked in the air. He couldn't explain it logically, but whatever it was it seemed to be connected to Hinata.

"You alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he helped finish loading up the van.

"Yeah, I just, have a bad feeling about tonight." Naruto said.

"What? You're not afraid that we might lose are you?" Chouji asked.

"No, it's nothing." Naruto said. He then began to think worried thoughts about Hinata. "Be safe Hinata."

Naruto got in the van with the rest of the band preparing for their big night. Naruto was unaware that something above him and everyone else was on its way there and that tonight would mark a change in the lives of everyone he knew.

Hinata was dropped off at school by her mother and headed for the gym where the concert was being held. Behind the gym was another band waiting for the concert to start. They were all talking to boost their own egos while having dinner before their performance.

"When we're done with this, we're dumping the school lifestyle and becoming the stars we were meant to be!" The lead singer said as he finished off a bottled drink and threw it over his shoulder. "That Naruto kid who thinks he's hot shit is gonna be put in place by us tonight! Then I'm gonna look up that one white eyes chick that he's always around!"

"Go for it man! When we're famous she won't need his sorry ass anymore!" The guitarist said.

The band was not paying attention to the bottle that had been thrown and now were about to pay for it. As the bottle tumbled through the air, Dethklok drove in its direction! Right as the bottle was about to reach the street, Dethklok drove by and Thor was hit in the head. The man began to twitch as he turned his head over to see the punks who hit him.

"Turn the ride around!" Thor shouted as his face turned red in anger and veins began to pop in his neck as he tried to restrain his rage. "I got to teach the punk who hit me a lesson!"

Nathan put the Dethcycle in reverse and stopped in front of the kids who hit Thor. Rather than began to panic, the boys began to jump up and down in shock and praise for the band. They couldn't see where this was going and how cruel their ending would be.

"Oh my God it's Dethklok! The most metal band on earth!" The lead singer shouted as he ran up to the band. Nathan remembered what Facebones said about not having to go in person to corrupt the students inside for the concert. With these three bags of meat here before him, he could do this easily. "Nathan Explosion! Please can I have your autograph! Please sign my mic! I want to have a demonic metal voice like you someday!"

"Oh yeah, how about you get that now." Nathan said with a smile as he hid his hand behind his back as he got off of the Dethcycle. Thor's anger calmed when he saw that Nathan would be taking care of the problem for him and he liked it as did the other band members. "Come here."

Nathan's palm was boiling like a liquid metal. The singer didn't know what Nathan was going to do but he foolishly accepted it. Nathan grabbed the singer by the head with his boiling palm and the singer began to scream as he felt some strange power melt through his flesh and skull into his mind. Dethklok's Coffee Jingle played into the singer's head and soon the song began to reach out for the ears of the other band members. Soon the boys began to transform into black demons with sinister grins as the music took hold of them. They then turned back into humans but with red eyes and sharp teeth. The band then picked up their instruments and headed inside to play. They were going to corrupt the people inside with a new song they learned from their transformation.

"Cools! When's cans I's dos that's to somebodys!?" Toki asked amazed by Nathan's successful corruption on the band. Nathan and the others didn't use these powers often, but when they did it was always disastrous. "I's always has to watch someone else does its!"

"Yeah, that was pretty cool. You know, cool enough to make you not really care about other stuff kind of cool." Pickles said. Everyone got what Pickles was saying and the band decided to stay to hear what sort of commotion the new demon band would make.

Hinata stood inside in the back of the crowd hoping that Naruto could see her more easily from where she stood. She hoped that her presence would encourage Naruto and not make him nervous like he had to impress her or anything. Hinata knew how much Naruto strived to make himself better and be the best he could be and when he didn't reach his goals how down he would get. Hinata prayed that Naruto would do his best, that's all she wanted from him and nothing more.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" The announcer shouted out on his mic for start of the contest. "Judges get ready for our first performance of the night!"

The crowd cheered for the first band that walked on to the stage with their instruments ready. The announcer gave the mic to the lead singer for him to start and give a few words before playing. Hinata's strange new sense went off like crazy when the lead singer took the mic. Something was wrong with him.

"Thank you, all of you, for giving us this honor tonight." The lead singer started off. "We are pleased to perform for you and share some our feelings with you through song."

Hinata didn't like where this was going but the audience was now more interested by this.

"We know how dark our world has become and hopeless we all can feel with no one out there for us. That only a select few have the blessing of being shown affection while we rot." The lead singer said. The audience and judges were now even more intrigued by this. "So I am here to tell you to accept it! Hear us out as we mark the beginning of the end for this world filled with nothing but rainbows and lollipops as we live in bitterness and hate because we are told these feelings of despair are wrong!"

The band began to play very hard and loud on their instruments. They were playing metal!

_**The irritation we're pretending not to show has replaced the motivation that I had not long ago.**_

_**I know that I, I don't ever wanna be the one to make you forget it.  
I, I don't ever wanna be the one to make you resent it.  
I, I don't ever wanna be the one to make you regret it.  
I, I don't ever wanna be never wanna be never wanna be.**_

Hinata could feel the negativity and evil in the music and watched the band members turn into monsters. She looked around her at the crowd that was cheering for them! They were beginning to turn into monsters too!

"Stop! What are you doing to them!?" Hinata shouted at the band.

_**It's the beginning of the end and I don't know where we lost control.  
It's the beginning of the end and I know that I am all alone.**_

_**Interrogation has replaced the trust we had.  
Your misguided accusations helping me to turn my back. **_

The eyes of the audience began to turn red and they all began to attack each other randomly to let out their new found aggression. The music had brought out the darkness in the people listening. Hinata was the only one unaffected.

_**I know that I, I don't ever wanna be the one to make you divide it.  
I, I don't ever wanna be the one to make you deny it.  
I, I don't ever wanna be the one to make you deprive it.  
I, I don't ever wanna be never wanna be never wanna be.**_

_**It's the beginning of the end and I don't know where we lost control.  
It's the beginning of the end and I know that I am all alone.**_

_**I thought that we would find our way.  
I thought our lives would be okay.  
I thought that you believed in me.  
But now it seems so far away. **_

A morbid despair began to fill the hearts of the listeners who were transforming. Their negative feelings had hit an all time high and they now hated the world they lived in, humanity, and themselves. Their souls were being melted away to Majo as the band played. Hidden away in another dimension parallel to this one a giant cauldron of souls was brewing a negative energy from the humans who had been corrupted by the music.

_**The life we knew before is gone.  
There is no compromising.  
The life you save will be your own.  
To find your inner senses. (x3) **_

"Stop it! Stop it! Leave these people alone!" Hinata shouted to the band. She had to do something.

_**It's the beginning of the end and I don't know where we lost control.  
It's the beginning of the end and I know that I am all alone. (x3) **_

Hinata tried to make her way to stage to stop the band as they took their bows. They had turned everyone into monsters of agony and despair and cared nothing of it! Hinata wasn't going to allow them to get away with this!

"Everyone stop listening to the music! It's not true! Don't let them turn you into beasts like them!" Hinata shouted as she struggled to get through the crowd. Hinata pushed but the crowd only threw her back in a corner. "Please stop! Why can't you listen!?"

Hinata began to cry in hopelessness as the crowd continued to rip itself to pieces. The band stood there watching in sick pleasure of their work. They began to laugh at Hinata who sat in the back crying over the situation.

"What do I do? What can stop this?" Hinata said as she wiped away her tears. She looked up and there was the green song bird again. It flew up to Hinata and spoke.

"You can stop this Hinata. Just as you were taught in your dream by your father and my master Benten, the goddess of music." The bird said as a light covered the bird and engulfed the bird. The light dispersed and the bird turned into a fairy with green hair.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked in amazement.

"I am Ai, your overseer and the overseer of all the other Song Birds who are to join you." The fairy introduced. "Now it is time for you to use your powers."

Chapter Four: Heroine is born! 

"What do you want me to do?" Hinata asked as she stood back up and calmed down.

"Say the chant that you were taught in your dream Hinata! Only then will you transform!" Ai said as she looked back at the crowd and saw that things were getting worse.

"Song Bird Power Vocal." Hinata said softly out of nervousness. She didn't have the confidence to do this. Hinata couldn't see herself saving all these people.

"No! You need to say it louder!" Ai said. "You need to say it with all your heart like you mean it! Show them how strong you really are!"

"Song Bird Power Vocal." Hinata said out loud but still nothing happened.

"Hinata we're running out of time! You need to step up and be strong! You're better than this!" Ai shouted in frustration. Hinata was by far the most unconfident Song Bird she had ever worked with. "Think about your friends and family! Think about all that matters! If you don't do something now then people like these demons on stage will go and do this to others! Be strong Hinata! Give yourself some credit and realize how strong you can be and how much potential you have!"

Hinata began to think about what Ai said to her. Her mom, Sakura, Naruto, everyone she ever knew and loved was at risk of suffering a fate similar to this. She had the power to change this weather she liked it or not and she would have to do something. Hinata thought about Naruto, how he struggled to become better and how strong he was now. Hinata wanted to be like that and be with him. In order to do that she would have to start working on bettering herself too. Hinata looked up with determination in her eyes and the resolution to become the best she could be starting now.

"Song Bird Power Vocal!" Hinata shouted. The transformation that she had gone through in her dream starting happening in real life. Hinata transformed into a blue costume similar to a sailor fuku but with the design that made it seem fit for a dancer and with the image of a white song bird's wings on her back. Then the pendent that was on her necklace broke off the chain and reappeared in her hand as a large microphone/wand like weapon. Hinata had transformed into Song Bird Hinata! "What? Is this really me?"

"You are Song Bird Hinata now. You have the power to cure the people who heard that heavy metal music with your voice." Ai said. "You are one of Benten's elite soldiers, someone who can fight against the power of death metal."

"You mean I'm some sort of magical soldier like in those magical girl anime series I used to watch as a kid!?" Hinata said in amazement. She was beginning to like this.

"Yes! Now let's go!" Ai shouted as she led Hinata to the stage. The crowd began to part away to escape the wretched positive aura coming off of Hinata. The band quickly got off stage before Hinata did anything to them. They stood back unsure of what to do. "Alright! Now get their attention. You need to sing for them."

"Um, hello, everyone." Hinata was feeling a bit of stage fright being in front of so many people. She had never sung in front of a large audience by herself before. "I need you to listen to me now!"

The demons stopped fighting and snarling and looked at Hinata with killing intent. Hinata had to act fast.

"I know that we all may have our times of despair and that sometimes it feels like no one does care, but you should remember those people close to you who do mean something to you." Hinata said. She wasn't sure if her speech was going to help calm everyone down but at least she had their attention. "Please listen to this song and maybe you'll remember how sweet life really is and how the people we sometimes take for granted or struggle to express our true selves to are really all we need to know that there is some good out there."

"I can cover the music for now but you will have to sing." Ai said as a strange dust filled the air above Hinata as Ai held her hands out creating it. Suddenly music began to play and Hinata began to sing. It had a good beat and rhythm to it and Hinata could tell what she was going to sing because of it.

_**Oh honey you can have me  
when you want me.  
If you simply ask me to be there.  
And you're the only  
one who makes me come  
running  
'Cause what you got is  
far beyond compare. **_

_**And it's just like honey  
when you're love comes over me  
Oh baby I've got a dependency  
always strung out for  
another taste of your  
honey.**_

The audience began to calm down and stood in amazement when they heard Hinata's voice. It was soothing and positive feelings began to come back to them.

_***Chorus start* **_

_**It's like honey when  
it washes over me.  
You know sugar never  
ever was so sweet.  
And I'm dying for ya, crying  
for ya, I adore ya.  
One hit of your love addicted me.  
Now I'm strung out on you darling  
Don't you see  
every night and day  
I can hardly wait  
for another taste of honey.**_

The demon features slowly began to leave the audience and they all began to turn back into human beings. Soon they began to feel a great joy rather than despair. The cauldron in the parallel universe became dry when this happened.

_**Honey I can't describe  
How good it feels inside  
Honey I can't describe  
How good it feels inside  
*Chorus end* **_

Hinata thought of Naruto the whole time while singing. Her feelings were being put into the song and were bringing everyone to a positive new light. Hinata felt incredible while she sang, this was by far one of the most exhilarating and enlightening moments in her life so far.

_**I can't be elusive with you Honey  
Cause It's blatant that I've feeling you  
And it's too hard for me to leave abruptly  
Cause you're the only thing I wanna do**_

_**And it's just like Honey  
When your love comes over me  
Oh baby, I've got a dependency  
Always strung out for another  
Taste of your honey. **_

"Heys! Wheres this dildos musics comes froms!?" Skwisgaar said angrily as he and the other members of Dethklok listened to the song going on inside. It wasn't metal and the band didn't like that.

_***Chorus repeat* **_

The crowd was completely human again and everyone cheered on Hinata and applauded a great performance. Hinata took a bow feeling honored to have sung. She couldn't believe that all the people in the room, even the judges and announcer, were cheering for her. The audience had no memory of what had happened and they had no idea who Hinata was but they all loved her for her song.

"Ah crap! She ruined our work! We gotta get out of here!" The singer demon said as he and his band members began to run out through the back door. "If she can do that to people then who knows what she can do to us!"

"Hinata there go the ones responsible for this!" Ai said to Hinata who had just got done taking a bow accepting the applaud from the audience.

"I know, I won't let them get away!" Hinata said to Ai as she chased after the band despite the cries for an encore of her performance. "They're heading for the back!"

As Hinata ran outside, she was suddenly stopped by someone who had caught her by the throat. Hinata looked at her attacker and her eyes grew wide in terror and awe. She had been caught by Nathan Explosion!

"You just ruined a perfectly metal moment!" Nathan said as he threw Hinata against a wall behind the gym. Hinata stayed on the ground frightened as Nathan began to crack his knuckles.

"Yous plays dildos musics whens we sents ins a metals bands!" Skwisgaar complained.

"Yeah you dumb bitch! Why did you have to go and ruin it for all of us!?" Murderface shouted. Hinata was scared of what was going to happen to her now.

"Wait! Let us finish off this pretty little birdie sirs!" The guitar demon said as he and his partners jumped in front of Nathan looking ready to fight. "She ruined our performance with that bullshit so she needs to be taught a lesson by us!"

"Fine. You can do it." Thor said to the demons. "Besides, my mom said I'm not allowed to hit girls."

Murderface glared at the demons causing them to melt, Skwisgaar began to play a guitar that had been transformed by his death metal powers, and Nathan grabbed the mass of flesh that had been created by the other two band members. Suddenly death metal music began to play out of nowhere.

"Do you like coffee?" Nathan asked the mold of flesh as the Duncan Hills Coffee Jingle began to play out of nowhere. The flesh then began to mold into a giant flightless gargoyle that let out a monstrous roar. Dethklok stood back to watch the fight looking forward to the blood bath that was about to begin.

Hinata stood up ready to fight. She still had the same determination in her eyes that she had when she first transformed. She wasn't going to be frightened by a monster that Dethklok created or back down for them to continue their evil. She then gave the monster her new battle phrase that she would use from that day foreword to let every villain she faced know that she would stand her ground.

"_I am the songstress of justice and love here to calm the ears of the innocent that you have hurt. Hear my song and repent!" _Hinata said while striking a battle pose. She was determined to take down the gargoyle before her.

The fight began! The gargoyle struck Hinata with a colossal fist which the Song Bird dodged. She swung her mic at the beast but nothing happened and the beast swatted at her again.

"Hinata, you need to let out a song from within your heart." Ai said as she flew beside Hinata. "The light in your heart can counter the darkness in the heart of the monster. Once you do that, your attacks can hurt it."

Hinata thought about the song she just sang and let it mix in with her feelings. When Hinata remembered the thrill of the song, the song Honey began to play out of nowhere and drown out the Duncan Hills Coffee Jingle. The gargoyle swung its claw at Hinata and Hinata quickly swung her mic wand at the beast. The gargoyle withdrew its claw in pain as Hinata's mic wand cut open its palm.

"I did it!" Hinata thought to herself feeling much more confident now. The gargoyle continued to swat at Hinata but she was too fast for clumsy monster. She stabbed her mic wand through the beast's hand weakening it. "I can win!"

Hinata quickly ran through the beast's legs and beat it in the back of the knee causing it to fall over. She then cut off a small tail on the gargoyle to keep it down in pain as she began to climb onto its back.

"You're finished!" Hinata shouted as she got up to the gargoyle's head and prepared to finish it off with a blow through the skull. But the gargoyle shook Hinata off and began to breathe a horrid death metal sound beam. The blast took the form of fire making it hot as well, Hinata was now being kept at a distance. "Ai what do I do now?"

"Don't panic Hinata. You just have to fight at a distance now." Ai said as she flew next to Hinata watching the gargoyle as it began to unleash the sound beam more frequently now in hopes of hitting Hinata. "Use your voice to focus on a note just like you've been taught in choir and vocal lessons. Do so while swinging your mic wand and you'll unleash a projectile."

Hinata cleared her throat watched the gargoyle turn towards her and then shouted.

"Dou!" Hinata shouted on the note and a small blue bladed shock wave came off her mic cutting the gargoyle's face. She then tried to use a higher note to see what would happen. "Rey!"

A yellow shockwave with the same shape came out of the mic and moved at a much faster speed and cut through the gargoyle's sound beam causing it to explode in its face. Hinata was learning quickly.

"What the fuck!? How's a girl beating this thing!?" Nathan shouted.

"I can'ts believes I'ms sayings this, buts I thinks I's in loves." Toki said admiring how strong Hinata was right now. Toki was kidding but the band glared at Toki for saying he liked Hinata. "Buts I's hates her musics stills."

"RRRHGGGHH! She pisses me off!" Thor said tightening his fist. "She looks so much better than us right now with beating metal music and now a metal gargoyle! If she's not metal she's supposed to suck!"

"Good Hinata! As you get used to this, you'll learn how to do this without having to call the note every time you want to send out a different shockwave." Ai said feeling happy for Hinata's success. "The higher the note the faster the blade. You'll learn how to use them appropriately when the time comes. Now try and using your highest note to take down the gargoyle!"

"Mi!" Hinata shouted as a red colored shockwave came out of her mic wand and cut off the arm of the gargoyle with what seemed to be near sonic speed. Dethklok watched wide eyed as the gargoyle held its wound in agony. It was losing to a girl! Hinata stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "I think I can finish this soon."

Suddenly Hinata heard a familiar voice back in the gym. It was Naruto performing! Hinata could feel the power in his song and voice. His band mates were just as powerful and gave Hinata a rush of energy.

"Hinata there's an outside music source that you can use!" Ai said with excitement. This was all going great for the new young heroine. "This music is positive so you can use it to your advantage with your power! Let the song in and shout 'Microphone Wand Action: Song Spell!' for a special technique!"

"Microphone Wand Action: Song Spell!!" Hinata shouted as she lifted her mic wand high into the air. Blue musical notes could be seen swirling down the bottom of her mic wand as light and began to light up the head of the mic. Hinata pointed her weapon at the gargoyle and a beam of music shaped like a bird blasted through the gargoyle reducing it to ashes. The beam continued on its direction of fire and headed straight for Nathan! "You're finished Dethklok!"

But when the beam hit Nathan, it split in two separate paths only shredding off Nathan's shirt. His death metal powers had protected him from the blow. Hinata stood their amazed and gasping for breath. She looked past the smoke and saw a huge tattoo of the band's emblem on Nathan's chest.

"Hinata, that's a Metal Menace you're looking at right now. He has powers just like yours but opposite." Ai said worried about what Nathan would do now. The scowl on his face showed that he wasn't happy and that he intended to do something. "The fact that he was able to block your Caster Technique without using his powers means that he's very metal. You're not ready to fight someone like him yet. We need to get out of here."

Before Nathan could say or do anything, shouting could be heard toward the back exit of the gym. People were coming out. Dethklok quickly drove off before they were spotted and left Hinata alone for the time being. Hinata stood up straight still catching her breath from the fight with Dethklok. Her mic wand disappeared in a flash along with her costume and returned back to Hinata as the crystal mic necklace she was wearing.

"I did it, I actually won." Hinata said with a smile. Hinata then fainted from exhaustion but before Hinata hit the ground, she was caught in the arms of Naruto. Naruto had rushed outside after the performance to see what was going on with all the noise, but he didn't see Hinata's Song Bird form.

"Whoa, what happened to her? She looks like she just ran a marathon while dodging bullets at the same time and won." Chouji said as he opened up a bag of chips he had saved for after the show. He and the others were sure that Hinata was okay but Naruto was worried beyond belief. "Do you think she's alright? I wonder if she can even hear us now."

"She's breathing normally and there are no injuries outside of her body, but I'm still worried." Naruto said as he picked Hinata up bridal style and looked at her with more concern than he ever had before in his life. Naruto then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, give me the keys to the van."

"But we just won. Our prize is waiting for us. You don't intend to take her to the hospital do you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, she doesn't need extreme medical attention, but it's probably best if I get her back home." Naruto said. He looked at Hinata again wishing that he could have been there for her when she needed him. "I'll be back soon. Just let me take care of Hinata first."

Sasuke handed over the car keys to Naruto and Naruto carried Hinata back to the van. Ai turned back into a bird and followed the two and hid in the back where Naruto placed her. Naruto lay Hinata down and put his jacket over her and drove off as fast as he could to get Hinata back home before anything else happened to her. Hinata was asleep, she didn't know what was happening. Ai then hopped over to her.

"Hinata, can you hear me?" Ai said to Hinata telepathically. She could speak to Hinata as she dreamed.

"Yes I can." Hinata answered inside her head.

"Congratulations on your fight with the fight back there but you need to know more about what is going on." Ai said. "That band and several other death metal bands are members of a group called the Metal Empire who serve a dark queen called the Iron Maiden. They plan on corrupting more people to gather their souls and life energy as a sacrifice for their lord the Metal Overlord who will bring about an apocalypse of death metal music called the Metalocalypse."

"You mean I have to fight an entire empire on my own?" Hinata asked.

"No, there are other Song Birds like you who also serve our leader and Heaven's patroness of music, the goddess Benten." Ai answered. "She has been fighting the war to stop this for a long time now. Hinata you need to find the other Song Birds and bring them together to stop Dethklok and the rest of the Iron Maiden's army. They are closer to you than you think."

As Hinata was taken home, the Tribunal were gathering to discuss Dethklok's tour in Japan, its latest activity, and new information that now threw all their plans and theories into chaos. A new faction had entered the fray and now the Tribunal were in question of what to do.

"Gentlemen, almost forty eight hours after the band Dethklok landed in Japan, there has been a shocking new discovery of a third party amongst us." Crozier said as pictures of Hinata showed up behind him. There were pictures of her in normal life and pictures and a video of her new Song Bird form taken by a spy in Tokyo and by satellite. "The young woman you see before you is a sixteen year old Japanese girl named Hinata Hyuga. She lives in Tokyo with her mother, goes to one of the most prestigious schools in the city called Konoha High School, and in one night she has single handedly defeated a monstrous creation of Dethklok."

"We have dealt with similar cases here in the United States and parts of Europe where the band has performed where monsters appeared or people have turned into hideous beasts from listening to the band's music." One Tribunal member at the far right said recounting some of Dethklok's events. "It took the army and other forces several hours to take down one creation from the band but as this video shows, this Hinata girl is able to take down a creation of Dethklok's with almost no struggle at all."

"From Mr. Selatica's prediction, we know that there is a prophecy of a group of individuals stopping this death metal apocalypse. For a long time we have searched for such individuals but many have already been corrupted by the band." Crozier said as a new satellite photo showed Naruto taking Hinata home. "Having someone who could take down Dethklok's creations and disastrous schemes with relative ease would be a very valuable alley. Our men can take the girl now for interrogation to know if she is truly against Dethklok and with us on stopping the band for good."

"She is weak now but the decision ultimately depends on what Mr. Selatica wants." Cardinal Ravenwood said as he stroked his old wrinkled chin pondering what this girl could be.

"We wait, wait for the others to gather around Hinata Hyuga. Then we act when their activities become in some way threatening to us or beneficial to Dethklok then we strike." Mr. Selatica said. Crozier didn't like waiting. "This girl could be humanity's last hope, let her and all allies to come to her grow and monitor them just as much as Dethklok. We have found the third party and the other side fighting in this war."

Crozier obeyed and looked at Hinata on the screen. She looked so gentle and meek, very unlike what he considered a warrior to be like. He hated leaving things in the hands of a teenage girl, but he couldn't do anything to her so long as Selatica told him to leave her alone. Crozier put as much faith into Hinata as he could right then. She may never know who he was but Crozier hoped that she would take down Dethklok as quickly as possible and prevent the Metalocalypse from happening with his spirit supporting her from afar.

Author's Note 

Well, that's the first chapter boys and girls! I hoped you liked it because there is a lot more to come!

You are probably wondering why I took so long to write the first chapter of a new story/series when I should be writing my next chapter for Beauty and The Kyubi: A NaruHina Love Story. I'm not gonna lie to you guys, I have been getting a little bored with the story and I've been wanting to start something new for a long time now.

Don't worry though! I will still be working on BK and finishing it soon as many readers want based on my reviews and so I can focus on this next!

Until then, I will be working interchangeably between the two stories one chapter at a time for each. However, that may change based on popularity. When this story is posted, there will be a poll on this story regarding how often I work on it. If you want to see more of this story sooner or see BK come to an sooner, vote now after leaving a greatly appreciated and needed review. Thanks!


End file.
